The Ghoul Task Force
by SecretFruits
Summary: Molly Weasley is having a hectic day. Her family keeps talking about a Ghoul Task Force. Is more trouble in store for her? Or is it something else? Weasley family fluff.


**Written For:**

Hogwarts Houses Competition - Round 9

Gryffindor. Category: Drabble. Prompt: Mysterious Noise

Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments

Assignment #7. Gryffindor. Care of Magical Creatures: Task #2

Halloween Party: Black Cat Day. #12

Character Appreciation: Molly Weasley. Prompt: Write about her home.

Word Count: 724

* * *

"We'll need to move the valuables to Grimmauld Place. It's far better protected; no sense just leaving our things lying around here."

Arthur nodded, fiddling with the broken toaster. "I quite agree, dear."

Something thumped. Molly drew a breath, concerned. The ghoul was certainly _annoying_ , but it wasn't normally this _loud…_ "And we still have the laundry to do. And we'll need to make arrangements for the cat." She tapped her fingers against the wall. " _And_ we ought to clean _at least_ the bathrooms before going."

Not looking up from his gears, Arthur spoke. "You know, Muggles have these machines which wash clothes for you. _Ingenious,_ really. No spells or anything."

There was another thump. Molly glared at the ceiling, as if trying to attack it. " _Honestly,_ Arthur, we're moving to headquarters in less than a week." _Thump._ "And _what_ is that noise?"

"It's the ghoul, Mum." Bill entered the kitchen, trying not to grin. "The Ghoul Task Force is upstairs, trying to deal with it."

Molly did not look comforted by the idea of a "Ghoul Task Force". She narrowed her eyes. "I _do hope_ the twins aren't involving the ghoul in their joke shop now. Of all the headaches I need…"

" _Mum_. Don't worry. We can _all_ help with the cleaning and ironing."

"BILL!" Ginny peaked over the staircase, her hair frazzled. "DAD!"

Arthur stood up, gazing sadly at his broken contraption. "Sounds like the Task Force needs me, Molly dear." He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why don't you take the night off?" With a fond smile, he followed Bill out of the kitchen.

Confused and irritated, Molly sunk into her favorite armchair. She had _no idea_ how the chores were going to get done. _And_ she needed to write Dumbledore about how long they'd left poor Harry at his relatives…

"OH _yes_!"

Molly shrieked, nearly drowning out a crash from the attic. Fred had appeared on her right, hovering like a demon.

"Great idea." There was a crack, and George materialized on her left.

"Mum should take the night off."

"We'll make her a nice cup of cocoa."

Hearing them head towards the stove, Molly moaned. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. The noises were getting louder and louder.

Steaming mug in hand, Fred returned, followed by George. "Come on, Mum," he urged.

"Mustn't waste food," George teased. "Drink up now."

Trying not to think about how her todo list probably now included washing a chocolate-stained pot, Molly resigned herself to her fate. But as she sipped, nothing happened. She didn't turn into a gnome or emit train whistles. In fact, the cocoa was delicious. It had hints of cinnamon and cardamom, and just the right amount of sweetness. And it was in her favorite cup, a lovely pale blue one almost as big as her head.

She drank slowly. Her sons were looking far too expectant for her to completely relax, but she was coming somewhere close.

Something screeched. "Just _what_ is that noise?"

"Actually." Fred stood up, his grin taking on a tone of positive evil. "We think it's time."

"MUM!" Ginny sounded excited this time. "Fred! George! Mum! The Task Force is done!"

Carrying her cocoa, Molly strode to her daughter. The twins bounded ahead, leading her up the stairs. They stopped her outside the attic, insisting on entering first.

When they finally allowed her inside, she found that attic was spotless. More than that, it had been repainted. It glistened white, with "WE LOVE YOU MUM" emblazoned on baubles floating across the room. A huge cake hovered in the center, with Arthur, Bill, and Ginny under it. The twins were waving their wands at the wall, enchanting it to send golden bubbles everywhere.

"We love, you Mum." Bill swished his wand, conjuring up a huge chintz couch. "It's Mum's night off. We've made dinner and done the washing." The cake began cutting itself, slices jumping onto floating plates. A soft scent of rose and vanilla was filling the room.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Molly sat down. And she realized someone was missing. "Where's Ron, dears?"

Meanwhile, in the third story bathroom, the youngest male of the Weasley clan was pleading with a displaced, disgruntled ghoul. " _Please,_ you can have your attic back soon, just be quiet _tonight_ , for Merlin's sake…"


End file.
